Opposites Attract
by Foreverequivalent
Summary: Not a yaoi! Irish exorcist Ember O'Riley, her twin brother Aries, and Yu's younger Naomi sister join the dark order and wreak havoc. Sorry, I really suck at summaries -.- LaviXOC AllenXOC


**Author's note: Ok, so this is the first DGM story I've ever written so the beginning might be a bit slow, but I hope it'll get better over time. Also, my school life it pretty damn insane right now soooo I may not be updating as much as I would like too, but I bet cha if you comment chapters will come sooner ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM, no matter how much I would like. What I do own are my OC's and if you would like to use them you will need to ask me first and all that fun stuff**

**So yeah, enjoy :D And remember to comment!**

* * *

Ember's P.O.V

I sat on the window sill in my bedroom starting out at the falling autumn leaves. October is one of my favorite months of the year. The weather during this time of year is absolutly gorgeous and it is around the best holidays. In a few short weeks it will be the New Year; but most people know it as All Hallows eve or Halloween. I say it will be the New Year because on the Druid calendar it says it is the New Year. It is a very evil and wicked night where the Lord of Darkness is to come and collect all the wandering lost souls. Thinking about this, I know it will also be the perfect night for the Earl. Just thinking about all the souls he could be trying to take, it angers me. Why can't he just leave it to the Lord of Darkness? My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock at my door, "Come in!" I called. My door cracked open just a bit when I saw a piercing blue eye staring at me, "Ari? Why aren't you coming in completely?" I asked with slight confusion. My brother being shy is not something to really be taken lightly, considering the fact that he's usually bouncing off the walls hyper.

"Oh, I was just making sure I got the right room… We've been here for two years now and I STILL get lost." He sighed. But this is true; he's got the worst sense of direction. I don't know how he survived in the woods. Oh, I remember, I had to take him everywhere.

I rolled my eyes, "Well you got the right one so get your butt in here." I motioned for him to come in.

He opened the door the rest of the way and sat across from me of the edge of my bed. "So what's up?" I asked and fixed my position to be facing him more.

"Not much, I was just looking for Lavi when I remembered Komui asked me to tell you he needs you to go down to the Science Department when you've got the chance. They're finished making the repairs to your innocence."

"Really?" I jumped up, "How long have you known this and not told me?" I saw him sweat drop.

"Hehe…Only like… a day…or maybe two."

"I swear to Diana, Ari, you are one of the most forgetful people I've ever met. I could have been on a mission already if you had told me this as soon as you found out!" I scolded. I may be the younger twin, but I am most definitely the sensible one.

"I'm sorry, but you see, he caught me right as Lavi and I were in the middle of doing…something."

"Oh no, what did you two do now?" I asked, last time they pulled a prank they completely girl-a-fied Naomi's room and I still haven't heard the end of it.

"Nothing, nothing," he shook his head with a slight smirk on his face, "just go get your innocence." He got up and pushed me out of my room and shut my door while he was still in there.

'I swear… If he did anything that affects me I might have to hurt him…' I thought as I walked down the endless halls of Headquarters.

I finally found my self at the large entrance door to the Science Department and slowly pushed them open. "Oh, Ember-san, you've finally come." Reever walked over to me.

"Mhmmm, here I am, and how many times do I have to tell you? Don't be so formal with me. I might be an exorcist, but you're still me elder." "Right, right, I'm sorry Ember-chan. Go see Johnny. He's the one who's got your innocence."

"Ok, thank you Reever-san." I bowed in respect and left to go find Johnny. I looked around the room when I noticed a small brown tuft of hair peeking out from under a pile of papers.

I walked over to it and moved the piles over to reveal a familiar small scientist, "Hey Johnny-san, Reever-san says you have my innocence." I smiled.

"Ah, yes, yes, here you go." He pulled my pendant from his lab coat pocket.

I eagerly grabbed it from his hand and put it around my neck. I instantly felt a bit more whole with it hanging around my neck. To see how well in tack it was I held my hand a fair distance away from my face and they were instantly engulfed in flames,"Oh hell yes. That's how we do." I grinned, my Irish accent becoming more prominent at the moment, which usually happens when I get really excited.

"Look's like it's working quite well." Reever pointed out approvingly, nodding at Johnny. "Yeah, really excellent work Johnny-san. I'll see you guys later!" I waved, the flames gone from my hand, and ran off to find Naomi.

Naomi P.O.V

I was walking down the halls of Headquarters on my way to the cafeteria when I bumped into someone, "Oh, I'm sor-" I cut myself off when I realized who it was, "never mind, Baka Usagi." I muttered, glaring at the red head.

"Neh? Why are you so mean Mi-chan~" he whined.

"I don't know," I started sarcastically, "maybe because _someone_ and their friend decided to turn my room into so stupid ass girly paradise!" I glared ferociously at him.

"Oh, hehe, you're still mad about that?" He asked, "Come on, lighten up a little Mi-chan. It wasn't that bad. It could have been much worse." He assured me.

"Yeah, and you're lucky it wasn't, or else you wouldn't be standing here alive right now." I turned my heal and continued walking to the cafeteria.

When I got there I went up to Jerry. "Ah, hello there Naomi-san." He smiled brightly at me, "Same as usual?" he asked.

"Yes please." I returned his smile and he disappeared into the kitchen, only to return a few minutes later with a platter of my favorite yakisoba. I took the plate from him graciously, "Thank you."

"Any time." he waved me off. I walked away and he went on to the next customer. When I sat down I was about to take the first bite of my delicious meal when I was interrupted by someone pouncing me from behind, I knew exactly who it was, "Hey Ember. What happened to you being shy and quiet, and nervous around me?" I asked.

"Simple, I've known you for two years, you're my best friend, and I'm beyond excited right now cause I finally got my innocence back!" she grinned broadly at me.

'Oi… I miss the days when she was _scared_ of me.' I sighed as she demonstrated her now working innocence to me and I started eating, not really paying attention to her now.


End file.
